Winter Solace
by xianora
Summary: Both of them wanted to forget the horrors of their past...Two people not knowing that they could find solace in the comfort each other can give...A painting, a picture...Memories and souls long gone...
1. Prologue

**This is rated just in case I decided to put some lemon. **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP.

**REMINDER: **This is a male/male fic with the pairing Harry/Draco and if you don't like it and are irked by the idea of them together then I suggest you get the **hell out of here**.

**Summary: **Both of them wanted to forget the horrors of their past...Two people not knowing that they could find solace in the comfort each other can give...A painting, a picture...Memories and souls long gone...

**Author's Note: **So this is my other story. This is supposed to be the first chapter but I changed my mind and made it a prologue because it is very short. I do hope you would be nice to read and review my story.

**Winter Solace **

**Prologue **

xianora

Draco Malfoy tossed the Daily prophet aside with a sigh as he leaned back on the comfortable armchair in his living room. He closed his eyes and ran a graceful hand through his platinum blonde hair.

_'Loads of rubbish!' _ he said to himself as he clenched his fist, trying not to think about what the paper said. _'Why didn't they just concentrate on their Boy Saviour? Why not talk about how the whole wizarding world has been worried about his horrible condition after the war?...Always have to drag me up in one or two columns as the one who followed the steps of his **father** like so many other fools. How ungrateful of them…' _

The fire in the fireplace flared as Dumbledore's face showed up, creases appearing as deep and as many as before. He looked at the blonde man with hooded eyes.

Draco looked up from where he was sitting but didn't bother to greet the elder wizard. His face immediately became fixed with a scowl, his eyes displaying flames of anger and irritation.

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope you have already heard about your hearing in the Ministry?" the headmaster of Hogwarts asked.

Draco stood up and yelled at Dumbledore, his arms thrashing everywhere as he spoke. "You said you're going to back me up! I fought for your side, risked my wasted life for your cause and then, I receive a letter informing me that I'm going to have a trial because I'm a fucking death eater—followed and kissed the hems of a perfect luna—"

"Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said in a firm voice, his blue eyes looking determined. "I am well aware of what I have said to you in exchange for your services. That is why I'm giving you a fire call, Draco. You are going to attend the trial. I'll be going there in your defense." The headmaster assured Draco.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore spoke up again. "You will come off clean, Draco. Just tell them what you did in the war, I will come up and speak as your witness."

"Fine." Draco spat as he turned around to exit the room.

"Wait, Draco."

"What?" he answered in an annoyed voice.

"You trial will be held on Friday instead of tomorrow."

"What?" Draco said, confused. "Why?"

"I requested it to be so for I cannot attend your trial if it will be tomorrow." The headmaster answered.

"Why?" the blonde asked, curious.

"I need to see to Mr. Potter tomorrow." Dumbledore replied gravely.

"Is he going to die already?" Draco said nonchalantly. "I've just read that his condition got worse. So, finally something to rid the world of an annoying creature."

Draco looked at the old man but Dumbledore didn't budge an inch at what he said instead, the headmaster's eyes became filled with grief.

"So, he _is_ going to die?" the blond asked, turning his back from the headmaster, already taking a step out of the room.

"There are things that need attending for Mr. Potter tomorrow. After that, we can discuss about your upcoming trial." Dumbledore said, not commenting on Draco's question. "Good da—"

"I'm going to leave the country." Draco blurted out just as his hand touched the door knob. "Right after my name is cleared."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something to the young man in front of him but before words can come out, the door was shut close and the room was silent save from the small pop from the fireplace and the continued crackling of the fire.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry if it's so short. Got some sickness at the moment...sickness that makes me write short chaps...Anyway, i hope i can make longer chaps as this story progresses. Did you like it? Any opinions? Please review!!!

xianora


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP.

**REMINDER: **This is a male/male fic with the pairing Harry/Draco and if you don't like it and are irked by the idea of them together then I suggest you get the **hell out of here**.

**Summary: **Both of them wanted to forget the horrors of their past...Two people not knowing that they could find solace in the comfort each other can give...A painting, a picture...Memories and souls long gone...

**Winter Solace**

_xianora_

**Chapter 1**

_"I'm going to leave the country." Draco blurted out just as his hand touched the door knob. "Right after my name is cleared."_

_Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something to the young man in front of him but before words can come out, the door was shut close and the room was silent save from the small pop from the fireplace and the continued crackling of the fire._

xxxXxxx

"Can't you get it through your bloody thick skull? I'm a FRIGGIN' SPY! I helped your pathetic cause and you know what?! You bastards are being BLOODY ungrateful!" Draco yelled, his voice dripping with venomous rage as the chains of the stand held him back.

"Mr. Malfoy—"

"I ask permission to speak before this court." Dumbledore interrupted and not waiting for a response spoke immediately, "You would do well to listen to Mr. Malfoy. All of us—" he gestured around the big room"—witnessed Mr. Malfoy drinking the Truth Potion. And please, Mr. Tobian, your questions are becoming redundant and it's running in circles. We don't want to waste our time in hearing things that has already drilled in our brains, aye?"

Tobian eyed Dumbledore with unmasked dislike. "Fine."

"So, as you have said, you became a spy for Dumbledore and he has already proven that. You were given the role of passing information about You-Know-Who's battle and strategy plans, correct?" Tobian repeated once again earning a glare from Draco.

"Yes." Draco replied sharply.

"May I ask, what exactly is your position in You-Know-Who's army?"

"I'm in his Inner Circle." The blond grumbled, still glaring at the man in front of him. "Look...will we stop already? Albus gave his statement, proving that I'm innocent. Isn't that enough for you morons? And it's uncomfortable sitting with chains around your throat. I don't care if you're not convinced with what we've said but my head is already aching with your terrible voice."

Tobian just pursed his lips before he turned to face the Wizengamot. "No more questions."

The crowd watching gave an audible sigh of relief. At last, Tobian understood some reason.

The Wizengamot fell into furious whispering, looking at each other seriously before nodding at each other as they reached a final decision. One of the members of the Wizengamot gave a small nod to Mr. Tobian, signaling him to speak, "In favor of clearing of all charges?" he said almost lazily.

Almost all of the members of the jury and the Wizengamot raised their hands. Draco smirked triumphantly while Tobian scowled and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"That's the majority. Okay then, Draco Malfoy is cleared of all charges!"

xxxXxxx

_Blood._

_There was blood everywhere. Screams were heard from every direction...and Harry can't stand it._

_He tried to cover his face with his hands so he will not see the morbid ness of it all...He can't take it...he just can't take it..._

_But before he could bury his face in his hands, his eyes widened as he saw blood—fresh, red blood...the blood of those he killed..._

_Harry screamed._

"No! Harry! Harry, mate! Calm down! It's just a dream! Please calm down!" Ron said frantically as he tried to pin his best friend back to his bed.

It has been weeks since the end of the war and Harry still haven't recovered from his trauma. He keeps waking up screaming and thrashing because of a nightmare of that night so long ago.

Harry continued to scream, calling out names of people that have died before his very eyes. Pleading with an invisible force to leave them alone and keep them alive.

"Harry! It was just a nightmare. Stop this, please!" Ron said, his voice getting louder by the second as panic took hold of him.

He couldn't do anything for his friend. It was as if they already lost Harry after they won the war. The teen in front of him was not Harry anymore but a mere doll that was haunted by his past...a past that he wasn't able to control.

Then, just as sudden as he woke up screaming, he stopped and just looked straight ahead as if seeing a ghost for the very first time.

"No...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he whispered, his voice hoarse from all the abuse his throat has received.

"Mr. Weasley, you can let him go now."

"Professor..."

"Please, call me Albus. It's not like your still attending school." Albus said his voice holding faint amusement that never reached his eyes.

"Yes...Albus." Ron replied with a stained voice.

Albus then turned to look at the sobbing boy occupying the bed in the white room. His expression turned grave. "Mr. Weasley...Ron...I want you to contact Hermione—and your family, if you please. I have to tell you something...or rather ask you something, regarding Harry here."

Ron just gave the old wizard a nod before opening the door and leaving Harry to Dumbledore's presence.

Dumbledore, his gaze never leaving the raven-haired youth, said, "I'm sorry, my boy. I need to do this. It's for your own good. We can't truly lose you."

xxxXxxx

What was left of the Weasley family, together with Hermione Granger, stood inside Harry's hospital room, all looking serious as all their eyes fell upon the fragile figure on the bed.

Dumbledore's clear voice spoke out, "I know that you know how hard it is for Harry to go through everything he's been through. And to see them even in his dreams are not the things that would help him recover. I devised a plan to help him...Although, you need to promise me one thing."

"We'll do anything just to help Harry." Muttered Molly in a small grave voice. Hermione looked up questioningly at the Headmaster.

"You will not contact him in whatever way possible. You will leave him alone and never let him know of your existence." Albus said, almost regretfully. "Are we clear?"

Hermione's brows furrowed. "Why would we do that? He needs our help! He can't go through this alone!"

"He has to. We just need to trust him."

Ron took a step forward. "But what are you going to do? What could possibly help him in a situation like this?"

Albus closed his eyes, his expression pained as he spoke in a firm voice, "I need to ward his scar. I'll need your help with the procedure Ms. Granger. And..."

The people in the room held their breath. Somehow, they felt as though they wouldn't like what Dumbledore is about to say. "I'm going to erase his memories and send him to another country."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's note**: Sorry but I can't seem to make a longer chapter...even in my other stories. I'm a short-chapter-making author, it seems...sigh...Anyway, I hope I can make longer chapters as the story goes on. And I hope you liked this chapter. Review guys! Pretty Please! blinks cutely...Just press that button below and submit a review!!!

xianora


End file.
